Zufälle
by Italia-Isa
Summary: Lest es euch einfach durch, es geht um Zufälle, ist ja nicht schwer zu raten, und um Weihnachten. [HarmMac, complete]
1. Die Verabredung

**ZUFÄLLE**

Autor: Isa

Zusammenfassung: Lest es euch einfach durch, es geht um Zufälle (ist ja nicht schwer zu raten) und um Weihnachten.

Widmung: Diese Geschichte widme ich allen, die meine erste (englische) gelesen und so nett / positiv darauf reagiert haben, und insbesondere Alaska, die sich eine Geschichte in einem Riesenrad oder in einer Geisterbahn gewünscht und mich damit auf eine neue Idee gebracht hat. Allerdings habe ich daraus eine Weihnachtsgeschichte gemacht, weil ich trotzdem erst Oktober ist irgendwie schon total in Weihnachtsstimmung bin.

Disclaimers: Wie immer, sie gehören nicht mir (schnief), sondern DPB und so, ich leihe sie mir nur und verdiene damit auch leider kein Geld. Der Song „If you're not the one" ist von Daniel Bedingfield, ebenfalls nicht meiner.

A/N: Das ist meine zweite fertige FanFic, allerdings meine erste auf Deutsch. Wie schon gesagt habe ich den kreativen Anstoß von Alaska erhalten, danke dafür. Zu der Bratwurst ist zu sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was man in Amerika so isst, also habe ich das genommen, was ich am liebsten mag. g Ich hoffe natürlich wieder auf Feedback. Danke an Ju68 fürs Betareading! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**ZUFÄLLE**

Donnerstag, 14. Dezember, 18:37 Ortszeit  
JAG Hauptgebäude  
Falls Church, Virginia

Es hatte schon den ganzen Tag geschneit und Mac fragte sich, als sie kurz aus dem Fenster sah, wie sie bei diesem Wetter jemals heil mit ihrer Corvette nach Hause kommen sollte. Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet an diesem Tag anfangen zu schneien? Sie war ratlos.

Sie merkte gar nicht, dass jemand in ihrer Tür stand und sie beobachtete. Dieser Jemand war Harm, ihr Partner.

"Hey!", sagte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Mac drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte.

"Selber hey!"

"Hast du noch viel zu tun?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Und du?"

Er antwortete: "Ich auch nicht. Soll ich dich nachher mitnehmen?"

Diese Frage traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet, darum sah sie ihn verwirrt an.

"Na ja, die Straßen sind voller Schnee, da kommst du mit deiner Corvette nicht durch. Ich bin mit meinem SUV hier."

"Daran habe ich auch eben gedacht. Ich würde gerne bei dir mitfahren."

Er grinste und entgegnete: "Okay, ich brauche noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann können wir gehen. Wie sieht's bei dir aus?"

"Ist mir recht. Ich muss nur noch kurz eine Akte durchsehen, dann bin ich bereit."

"Dann bis nachher."

Noch ein Lächeln und er war verschwunden. Sie seufzte, denn sie hätte sich gerne noch etwas mit Harm unterhalten. Aber dazu würden sie ja auf der Fahrt noch Gelegenheit haben. Also machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, damit sie auch ja in einer halben Stunde fertig war.

19:15 Ortszeit  
JAG Hauptgebäude  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm öffnete ihre Tür ein Stück und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz wieder einmal höher schlagen: Mac saß auf ihrem Stuhl und telefonierte mit jemandem. Dabei sah sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und spielte mit einer Strähne ihrer braunen Haare. Er klopfte leise. Sie blickte auf und signalisierte ihm mit einer Handbewegung, hinein zu kommen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen er erkannte, dass es Chloe am anderen Ende der Leitung war, legte sie auf.

"Bist du soweit, Mac, oder soll ich noch kurz warten?"

"Nein, wir können gehen."

Sie stand auf, packte noch ein paar Zettel in ihre Aktentasche und ging dann auf Harm zu. Dieser half ihr höflich in den Mantel und dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Büro.

Die Fahrt dauerte etwas länger als gewohnt, da die Straßen inzwischen schon verreist waren, aber Harm fuhr so sicher wie immer. Sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Sachen, bis er etwas vorschlug:

"Hast du am Samstag schon etwas vor?"

"Ja, da treffe ich mich mit Chloe, das haben wir eben abgemacht."

"Ach so..." Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Aber ich hätte Sonntag Zeit."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich sofort wieder auf.

"Sonntag ist auch okay, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Samstag."

"Was hast du denn geplant?"

"Wollen wir nicht zusammen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen?"

"Weihnachtsmarkt?"

"Ja, ich dachte, wir könnten uns einen schönen Abend dort machen, mit Riesenrad, Lebkuchen und allem. Nur das Feuerwerk fällt dann wohl aus, das ist nämlich nur am Samstag."

"Hmm... Ich weiß nicht so recht."

"Wieso denn nicht? Welches ist die bessere Alternative: alleine zu Hause zu sitzen oder etwas Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

Sie tat so, als müsste sie wirklich überlegen, was ihr lieber war.

"Mac, komm schon!"

"Na gut", gab sie lachend nach. "Also gehen wir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt. Wann holst du mich ab?"

"Um fünf, und ich werde pünktlich sein."

"Das glaube ich kaum!" Wieder musste sie lachen.

Inzwischen waren sie bei ihrem Apartment angekommen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Mac lief zur Eingangstür. Harm blickte ihr noch hinterher, als sie schon längst im Haus verschwunden war, fuhr dann aber schließlich los zu seiner Wohnung.


	2. Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt

Am nächsten Tag sahen sich die Beiden überhaupt nicht, weil Harm am Vormittag eine Untersuchung in Norfolk durchführen musste und Mac die zweite Hälfte des Tages im Gericht festsaß. Diese Tatsache störte sie viel mehr, als sie es je zugeben würden.

Den Samstag verbrachte Mac wie geplant mit Chloe, sie gingen ins Kino. Anschließend machten sie noch einen kleinen Spaziergang, auf dem Mac ihrer Schwester von ihrer Verabredung mit Harm erzählte.

"Ihr habt ein Date?", fragte Chloe aufgeregt.

"Es ist kein 'Date'! Nur ein Treffen unter Freunden."

"Ja sicher..."

Aber Mac wollte sich auf keine Diskussion einlassen, nicht schon wieder. Sie hatten diese Art von Gespräch einfach zu oft geführt. Und immer endete es damit, dass Chloe sagte:

"Ihr solltet unbedingt zusammen ausgehen!"

Diesmal hatte sie absolut keine Lust darauf, sich von ihrer kleinen Schwester Ratschläge darüber geben zu lassen, mit wem sie sich treffen sollte und mit wem nicht. Mac war auch so schon nervös genug, wenn sie an den kommenden Tag dachte. Warum, dass wusste sie selbst nicht genau. Also wandten sie sich wieder anderen Themen zu.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Harm bei sich zu Hause und versuchte, nur durch seine Willenskraft den Tag schneller verstreichen zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, joggen zu gehen, verwarf diese Idee aber fast sofort wieder, da es viel zu kalt draußen war. Dann nahm er ein Buch zur Hand, konnte sich aber nach einer Seite schon nicht mehr auf den Inhalt konzentrieren, denn ständig sah er ihr Gesicht, hörte ihr Lachen. "Ach verdammt!", rief er und zwang sich, ein paar Akten durchzusehen, die er aus dem Büro mitgebracht hatte. Doch auch das gab er nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Endlich war es doch langsam Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, aber selbst da kam er nicht zu Ruhe. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so aufgeregt war, immerhin hatten Mac und er sich schon oft außerhalb des Büros getroffen. Schließlich schlief er ein. Mac verfolgte ihn sogar bis in seine Träume, allerdings war die Nacht eine Zeit, in der er sich nicht gegen Gedanken an sie wehren wollte.

Sonntag, 17. Dezember, 15:42 Ortszeit  
Macs Apartment  
Georgetown

'Was ziehe ich denn bloß an?' Diese Frage schwirrte in ihrem Kopf umher seitdem sie am Morgen unter die Dusche gestiegen war. Mac wühlte in ihrem Kleiderschrank und als sie sich endlich entschieden hatte, lagen fast alle ihre Anziehsachen im Raum verteilt, auf dem Bett, auf dem Nachttisch und auf dem Boden. Da sie noch genug Zeit hatte, räumte sie noch schnell alles wieder ein und begann dann, sich fertig zu machen.

Genau eine Stunde später stand Mac in ihrem Wohnzimmer, bereit zum Ausgehen. Sie war noch einmal mit Jingo draußen gewesen, und nun füllte sie ihm etwas Futter in seinen silberfarbenen Napf.

Sie lief ein paar Mal durch die Wohnung, nicht in der Lage sich ruhig hinzusetzen, als es dann um punkt 17 Uhr klopfte. Mac öffnete die Tür und war ehrlich erstaunt, Harm vor sich zu sehen.

"Wow, das ist das erste Mal, dass du pünktlich bist!"

"Tja, diese Seite von mir kennst du noch gar nicht, oder?", neckte er.

Sie nickte vergnügt. Beide sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann legte Harm seine Hand auf Macs Arm und fragte:

"Bist du bereit?"

Als Antwort nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn ins Treppenhaus. Ein paar Minuten darauf saßen sie bereits in seinem Auto.

"Hast du schon gegessen?", wollte Harm wissen.

"Nein, und ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger!"

Er lachte, dieser Dialog kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Ihre Gespräche blieben den ganzen Weg über so unbeschwert.

Als sie am Festplatz ankamen, suchte Harm einen Parkplatz. Am Eingang waren sie überrascht, da ein großes Schild verkündete, dass das Feuerwerk, das eigentlich am Tag zuvor stattfinden sollte, aufgrund technischer Probleme einen Tag nach hinten verschoben werden musste. Mac kommentierte dies mit den Worten:

"Siehst du, jetzt bekommst du doch noch dein Feuerwerk!"

Damit stürzten sich die Beiden in die Massen.

Schon nach ein paar Metern erspähte Mac den ersten Bratwurst-Stand und sofort machte sich die Leere in ihrem Magen durch ein Grummeln bemerkbar, dass Harm natürlich nicht überhören konnte. Leise in sich hinein lachend bahnte er sich, ihre Hand in seiner, einen Weg zum Essen. Kurz darauf stürzte sich Mac förmlich auf ihre Bratwurst, während Harm sich mit etwas Vegetarischem begnügte.

"So, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mac ungeduldig, nachdem sie fertig geworden war.

"Was du willst!"

"Okay, dann will ich..." Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach, was sie von ihm verlangen könnte. "...erstmal nur ein Stück laufen, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch etwas ein."

Darauf einigten sie sich.

An der Schießbude hielt Harm plötzlich an.

"Harm, was ist?"

"Soll ich dir zeigen, wie toll ich schießen kann?", lachte er.

Sie lachte mit und er nahm das als ja.

Er ließ sich ein Gewehr geben und bezahlte für drei Schüsse, von denen jeder ein Treffer war. Der Standbetreiber war beeindruckt und gewährte Harm die freie Auswahl.

Er betrachtete kurz die Möglichkeiten, und gerade als er sich entscheiden wollte, fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Teddy mit einem blauen T-Shirt, das die Aufschrift "Navy" trug. So war seine Wahl natürlich gefallen. Er ließ sich den Bär geben und reichte ihn dann Mac.

"Ein Navy-Bär?", fragte diese skeptisch.

"Ja, genau. Dann hast du was, dass dich immer an mich erinnert."

"Ich würde dich auch so nie vergessen." Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick ernst an, doch dann lächelte sie wieder.

"Danke, Harm."

Ihr Spaziergang über den Markt ging weiter.

"Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was ich machen will!", rief Mac aufgeregt.

"Was denn?"

"Guck mal, da!"

Sie zeigte auf die Geisterbahn. Harm war zwar nicht ganz so begeistert, aber sie hatte nunmal entschieden.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zur dorthin. Sobald sie in einem Wagen saßen, tat er so, als hätte er schreckliche Angst und klammerte sich an Mac. Diese fand das etwas albern, aber da sie selbst so gute Laune hatte, ließ sie sich doch auf das Spiel ein. Von der Fahrt durch die Dunkelheit an sich bekamen sie nicht viel mit, da sie sehr damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zu ärgern.

"Harm, diese Seite von dir kenne ich aber auch noch nicht, du Angsthase!"

Für diese Gemeinheit beschloss er, sich zu rächen, und fing an, sie zu kitzeln. Bald lagen sie sich laut lachend in der Armen. Plötzlich baute sich eine ungeheure Spannung zwischen ihnen auf, die man schon fast mit Händen hätte greifen können. Sie sahen sich an und ihre Gesichter waren auf einmal nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Gerade wollte er seine Lippen auf ihre legen, da - war die Fahrt vorbei und sie wurden aufgefordert, auszusteigen. Beide waren nicht besonders glücklich darüber, doch Mac setzte sofort wieder ein Lächeln auf. Harm hingegen murmelte noch etwas, das gar nicht für Macs Ohren bestimmt war. Sie hörte aber doch die Worte sowie seinen enttäuschten Ton:

"Das war wohl Schicksal..."

Über das musste Mac nachdenken. Hieß das etwa, er wollte sie küssen? Oder war er froh, dass das 'Schicksal' es verhindert hatte? Sie dachte an ihren ersten Kuss und inwieweit das Schicksal dort mitgespielt hatte. Damals hatte er sie nur geküsst, weil sie ihn so an seine große Liebe Diane erinnert hatte. Aber obwohl sie das gewusst hatte, hatte sie den Kuss erwidert. Seitdem hatte sie jedes Mal ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Harm dachte über genau das Gleiche nach: 'Warum mussten wir bloß genau dann stoppen? Warum nur? Aber vielleicht ist es ja besser so...' Überzeugt war er aber keineswegs.

Als die Stille langsam unangenehm wurde, wies Mac Harm auf eine weitere Attraktion hin, die Walzerbahn. Er erklärte sich natürlich bereit dazu. Sobald die Fahrt begonnen hatte, rutschten beide näher aneinander heran, in der Hoffnung, der andere würde nichts davon bemerken. Aber schon bald wurden sie durch die Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich die Gondel drehte, sowieso fest zusammengedrückt. Das machte selbstverständlich weder Harm noch Mac etwas aus, im Gegenteil, sie genossen es.


	3. Das Riesenrad

Nach der Fahrt schlenderten sie noch etwas weiter, unter anderem an einem Süßigkeitenstand vorbei, den Mac gar nicht bemerkte, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, spielenden Kinder zuzusehen. Harm aber bemerkte den Stand, vor allem eine Süßigkeit. Er fasste den Entschluss, diese zu kaufen, aber Mac durfte davon nichts merken. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen.

Langsam begann Mac zu frieren.

"Du zitterst ja!", war es Harm nicht entgangen.

"Ja, es ist doch etwas kühl..."

Er zog seinen Mantel aus, und sie wollte gerade protestieren, aber als sie die wohlige Wärme seiner Jacke um sich hatte, ließ sie es bleiben. Und der Mantel roch so gut nach ihm...

"Danke, aber ist dir dann nicht kalt?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Und sollte ich doch frieren, dann müssen wir eben halbe-halbe machen", grinste er.

Etwas später fragte Harm:

"Hast du Lust, auf etwas Warmes zu trinken?"

"Au ja, solange es kein Glühwein ist..."

Er sah sie erstaunt an, aber da ihre Augen fröhlich leuchteten, ging er nicht weiter darauf ein, dass sie so plötzlich ihre unglückliche Vergangenheit erwähnt hatte.

"Okay, was hältst du von einem heißen Kakao?"

"Das ist eine gute Idee!", grinste sie.

Also bestellte er ihnen zwei Tassen Kakao, die sie dann leise schlürften. Harm war zuerst fertig. Er bat Mac, kurz auf ihn zu warten.

"Was hast du denn vor?", wollte sie wissen.

"Warte einfach, okay?"

"Na gut", gab sie nach, als sie in seinen Augen sah, dass er nichts verraten würde.

Er versprach "Ich bin gleich zurück" und verschwand.

Am Süßigkeitenstand angekommen hielt Harm Ausschau nach dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Er wurde unruhig, als er es nicht entdeckte, also fragte er die Verkäuferin. Diese antwortete:

"Eins habe ich noch, da haben Sie aber Glück!"

Er nickte, bezahlte und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu Mac, die gerade dabei war, ihre leeren Kakaotassen wegzubringen. Sie sah, dass Harm etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hielt. Sofort war ihre Neugier geweckt.

"Was hast du da?"

"Eine Überraschung", war seine simple Antwort.

Jetzt wurde sie ungeduldig:

"Was denn? Zeig mal!"

"Na gut, aber du musst die Augen zu machen."

"Aye, aye, Commander!", scherzte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Sie spürte, wie er ihr etwas um den Hals hängte, es war aber zu schwer für eine Kette. 'Was kann das wohl sein?'

"Darf ich jetzt wieder gucken?", bat sie.

"Ja."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte auf ein großes Lebkuchenherz herab. Es trug die Aufschrift "Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes für mich" und war überall mit kleinen Rosen aus Zucker verziert.

Sie stotterte "Ähm... Danke, Harm...das...das ist echt süß von dir."

Er lächelte nur, legte seinen Arm um sie und führte sie weiter über den Markt.

Sie kamen zur Hauptattraktion des Weihnachtsmarktes, dem Riesenrad. Es streckte über 40 Meter in die Höhe und war beleuchtet mit unzähligen kleinen Lampen in allen Farben. Macs Augen leuchteten auf, als sie dieses gewaltige Rad erblickte, und Harm, der dies sah, führte sie ohne ein Wort zur Kasse und kaufte zwei Tickets. Kurz darauf nahmen sie in einer roten Gondel Platz, die sie für sich ganz alleine hatten. Das Rad setzte sich in Bewegung. Als sie das erste Mal den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatten, atmete Mac laut aus.

"Wow, Harm, guck doch mal! Man kann das Weiße Haus sehen!"

"Sieht man auch den Rosengarten?", fragte er und spielte damit auf ihre erste Begegnung an.

"Das nun nicht. Aber die Aussicht ist phänomenal."

Inzwischen waren sie wieder ganz unten angelangt und es begann eine neue Runde, die sie schweigend verbrachten, beide in Gedanken. Mitten in der dritten Runde, gerade zwischen der niedrigsten und der höchsten Stelle, wurde das Riesenrad langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen, als sie wieder ganz oben waren.

"Ist das normal, dass wir einfach so stehen bleiben?"

"Ich denke schon", antwortete Harm, "es geht sicher gleich weiter."

Er hatte sich getäuscht, denn nach fünf Minuten stand das Rad immer noch still. Es wurden Rufe aus anderen Gondeln laut, die meinten, dass Riesenrad sei kaputt und müsste repariert werden. 'Ob das stimmt?' fragte Mac sich. Sie hatte nicht etwa Angst, denn große Höhe machte ihr nichts aus und außerdem war sie bei Harm, er würde sie vor allem beschützen, aber die Aussicht, wohlmöglich die ganze Nacht dort oben zu verbringen, war auch nicht gerade reizvoll. 'Obwohl, mit Harm...' Sie schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken.

Plötzlich hörte sie das Geräusch von explodierenden Feuerwerkskörpern. Direkt neben ihnen hatte das Feuerwerk begonnen. Auch Harm beobachtete das Schauspiel. Langsam wurde ihm kalt, aber er wollte es Mac nicht zeigen, die ja immer noch seine Jacke trug. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, sie bemerkte es doch und rutschte näher zu ihm. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich, sodass sie schließlich ganz dicht nebeneinander saßen. Nun war beiden warm, um genauer zu sein wurde ihnen sogar ziemlich heiß. Dann war das Feuerwerk vorbei, genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte. Mac und Harm begannen, sich zu unterhalten, erst über die Arbeit im Allgemeinen und speziell über einzelne Fälle, dann drehte sich ihre Konversation aber schnell um privatere Dinge.

"Wie geht's Chloe?", wollte er wissen.

"Gut. Sie fühlt sich sehr wohl bei ihrem Vater. Und er ist unheimlich froh, dass er von ihr erfahren hat. Sonst hätte er nie gewusst, dass er eine Tochter hat!"

Mac war immer noch entsetzt über diese Vorstellung.

"Und wie steht's mit Mattie?", fragte sie im Gegenzug.

"Ihr geht es auch gut. Sie lernt fleißig für die Schule und ihr Vater kümmert sich inzwischen liebevoll um sie..."

"Du vermisst sie, nicht wahr?", sie konnte das fühlen.

"Ja, aber es ist besser so."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie, dann beschloss Harm, sich einem anderen Thema zuzuwenden.

"Ist Brumby eigentlich immer noch hinter dir her?"

Sie antwortete mit einem lang gezogenen "Jaaaa...", worauf er sie fragend ansah.

"Stört es dich, Mac?"

"Nicht wirklich. Und dich?", neckte sie. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete:

"Wieso sollte es?"

"Ach, nur so... Mic ist wirklich nett, und er lässt einfach nicht locker. Das ist sehr schmeichelhaft. Aber irgendwie stimmt die Chemie zwischen uns nicht. Vielleicht entwickelt sich das ja noch."

Mac wunderte sich darüber, dass sie Harm all das erzählte - ausgerechnet Harm.

"Denkst du denn, das mit euch könnte etwas werden?"

Sie meinte, einen Schimmer von Unsicherheit zu hören, und noch von etwas Anderem. War es Angst? 'Ach was, das redest du dir bloß ein! Warum sollte Harm Angst davor haben, dass du mit Mic zusammen kommst?'

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ehrlich, "aber wie sieht es denn mit Renee und dir aus?"

"Ach, da läuft nichts mehr. Sie ist zu ihrem Ex zurückgegangen, einem Bestattungsunternehmer..."

Mac konnte trotz aller Mühe ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

"Oh, das tut mir Leid, Harm."

"Nein, tut es nicht."

Sie seufzte: "Stimmt, ich fand sie unausstehlich! Sie hat so gar nicht zu dir gepasst."

"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", rief er mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

Beide lachten. Sie waren immer noch aneinander gekuschelt, sodass es erst nicht ausfiel, dass sich ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu bewegten. Doch dann wurde ihnen beiden bewusst, was sie taten, doch keiner von ihnen brach den intensiven Blickkontakt ab. Kurz bevor sie seinen Mund mit ihrem berühren konnte, ging ein Ruck durch die Gondel und das Riesenrad setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Sofort zog Mac ihren Kopf wieder zurück und rutschte sogar ein Stück von Harm weg. Doch er sagte nur "Diesmal nicht!" und zog sie wieder heran.

Sie küssten sich erst langsam und zärtlich, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher. In diesem Kuss wurden alle unterdrückten Gefühle frei, die sich in so langer Zeit angesammelt hatten.

Nach einer Weile trennten sich atemlos.

"Danke", hauchte Harm.

"Wofür?"

"Dass du mitgekommen bist."

Mac lächelte warm, ihre Augen strahlten und er wollte sie am liebsten sofort wieder küssen. Er hätte es wohl auch getan, wenn nicht genau in diesem Moment das Riesenrad erneut anhielt, diesmal, damit sie aussteigen konnten. Damit war der intime Moment verstrichen, doch dieses Gefühl blieb. Keiner von beiden konnte es beschreiben, es war einfach nur wunderbar.

Sie waren sich darüber einig, langsam nach Hause zu fahren, also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto.

Während der Fahrt und auch danach erwähnten sie den Kuss mit keinem Wort, obwohl ihre Gedanken unablässig darum kreisten. Somit bestand ihr Gespräch nur aus kurzen Sätzen und unpersönlichen Themen.


	4. If you're not the one

22:56 Ortszeit  
Vor Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown

Harm begleitete Mac noch bis zu ihrem Apartment hoch, dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

"Es war ein schöner Abend. Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast.

Ihr Lächeln, die Lippen, die er hatte küssen dürfen, raubten ihm beinahe den Verstand. Um nicht wieder in Versuchung zu geraten, sagte er nur "Wir sollten das unbedingt wiederholen. Gute Nacht, Mac" und drehte sich um. Sie wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und sah, wie er sich ihr noch ein letztes Mal zu ihr umwandte, um ihr sein berühmtes Lächeln zu schenken, bevor er die Treppen hinunter ging und verschwand.

Mac stand noch einen Augenblick im Rahmen ihrer Wohnungstür, riss sich dann aber aus den Gedanken und betrat ihr Apartment, wo Jingo schon freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd auf sie wartete.

"Na mein Alter!", begrüßte sie ihn und streichelte seinen Kopf.

Sonntag, 24. Dezember, 17:13 Ortszeit  
Harms Apartment  
Nördlich der Union Station

Harm stand in seinem Schlafzimmer und zog sich gerade warm an, um sein übliches Weihnachtsritual hinter sich zu bringen, also zur Memorial Wall zu fahren. Dies war schon seit Jahren eine Gewohnheit für ihn. Er redete mit seinem Vater, ließ das vergangene Jahr noch einmal Revue passieren. Das half ihm, sich über vieles klar zu werden. Auch dieses Jahr wieder hatte er einiges, was ihn beschäftigte. Harm hoffte, sein Vater könnte ihm dabei vielleicht helfen. Er wusste natürlich, er würde nie eine Antwort bekommen, aber sein Vater war die einzige Person, der er alles sagen konnte. Wenn er an der Wall stand, konnte er Dinge aussprechen, die er sonst nie über die Lippen bringen würde. Dabei ging es um Mac, um seinen Halbbruder Sergei und um Mattie. Aber natürlich am meisten ging es um Mac. Als Harm an sie dachte, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Was machte sie wohl gerade? Sicher zog sie sich ein tolles Kleid an, denn später wollte sie zu den Roberts zum alljährlichen Weihnachtsessen gehen. Bud und Harriet hatten Harm auch eingeladen, aber ihm war nicht so nach Gesellschaft, dieses Jahr noch weniger als sonst. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, allein zu sein. 'Aber ich wüsste schon gerne, wie toll Mac heute wieder aussieht' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Im nächsten Augenblick fragte er sich, wo denn dieser Gedanke plötzlich hergekommen war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater.

17:25 Ortszeit  
Macs Apartment  
Georgetown

Mac war tatsächlich gerade dabei, sich etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen. Sie wusste zwar, dass Harm nicht kommen würde, er hatte es ihr ein paar Stunden zuvor am Telefon erzählt, aber sie gab sich trotzdem viel Mühe, ein schönes Kleid zu finden. Als sie schließlich etwas Passendes angezogen hatte, betrachtete sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel, danach ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. 'Was Harm wohl gerade macht? Schade, dass er heute nicht kommt. Irgendwie war er in letzter Zeit anders als sonst, ob das etwas mit dem Kuss zu tun hat?' Bei der Erinnerung an seine Lippen auf ihren bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Es war so schön gewesen, und sie hätte ewig weiter machen können, aber schließlich war auch dieser Kuss einmal zu ende. Nun war sie sich noch unsicherer als vorher. Damals, auf dem Pier in Norfolk, hatte er Diane geküsst, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie hatten ihn einfach an seine tote Freundin erinnert, da war es kein Wunder, das er das Verlangen hatte, sie zu küssen. Aber dieses Mal? Wieso hatte er sie dieses Mal geküsst? Dachte er immer noch an Diane, wenn er sie sah? Mac spürte einen Stich. 'Hoffentlich nicht...' Sie waren beste Freunde, vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur bedanken wollen. 'Das wird es sein. Jetzt hör auf, an Harm zu denken, und mach dich auf den Weg, MacKenzie', sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Sie schloss die Tür ab und ging zu ihrem Auto, aber es gelang ihr nicht so recht, einen gewissen Commander aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

18:01 Ortszeit  
Memorial Wall  
Washington, D.C.

Harm näherte sich langsam der schatzen Wand. Jedes Mal, wenn er hier war und all die Namen der vielen Männer las, die im zweiten Weltkrieg umgekommen waren, fühlte er sich schrecklich. Aber sobald er den Namen seines Vaters erblickte, ging es ihm wieder besser. Dort fühlte er sich seinem Vater so nah, näher als irgendwo sonst. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen so an, als wäre er zu Hause. Außer ihm war nur noch ein älterer Mann dort, der aber nach ein paar Minuten ging. Nun war Harm alleine. Er flüsterte "Hi Dad" und stricht über die Buchstaben. "Harmon Rabb Sr." war in den Stein eingraviert. Diese Buchstaben waren alles, was er noch von seinem Vater hatte. Er dachte kurz daran, wie schrecklich es gewesen war, als er und seine Mutter gewartet hatte, aber niemand Heim gekommen war... Dann erzählte er seinem Vater, wie das Jahr für ihn verlaufen war. Er erzählte, dass es seiner Mutter und Frank gut ging, von seiner Arbeit und seinen Freunden. Schließlich landete er natürlich bei einer speziellen Freundin. "Eigentlich ist sie mehr als eine Freundin", redete er noch immer leise mit der Wand. "Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet und ich ihr. Sie war immer für mich da, ist mir nach Russland gefolgt, als ich dich gesucht habe. Mac ist unglaublich! Ich wünschte, du hättest sie kennen gelernt, Dad. Weißt du was? Vor einer Woche haben wir uns geküsst! Das war der beste Moment dieses Jahr. Aber danach haben wir nicht ein Mal darüber geredet. Seitdem ist die Stimmung zwischen uns zwar anders, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob das gut ist. Warum hat sie mich überhaupt geküsst? Wenn du doch bloß hier wärst und mir helfen könntest... Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Mac ist so... - es gibt gar kein Wort dafür. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, werden meine Knie ganz weich und mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals. Ein Wunder, dass sie meinen rasenden Puls noch nie bemerkt hat, dabei waren wir uns schon so oft sehr nah." Er dachte zurück an Afghanistan, wo sie zusammen auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, ganz dicht aneinander gekuschelt um ihre Körperwärme zu teilen. Da hatte sein Herz wieder einmal so laut gegen seinen Brustkorb geschlagen, dass er gedacht hatte, man würde es noch eine Meile entfernt hören. Aber seine Mac hatte davon nichts gemerkt. 'Moment mal, meine Mac?' Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Weißt du, Dad, sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich will unsere Freundschaft auf keinen Fall kaputt machen. Aber ich liebe sie über alles." Dies kam ihm so leicht von den Lippen, nun wo die Frau, über die er sprach, nicht dabei war. Sobald er sie jedoch sah, konnte er es nicht mehr sagen. Es war wie verhext! "Was soll ich nur machen? Ich kann es ihr einfach nicht sagen! Sie würde eh antworten, dass sie meine Gefühle nicht erwidert. Und dann wäre unsere Freundschaft dahin. Andererseits..." Diesmal sprach er nicht aus, was er dachte, es war zu unwahrscheinlich. Jedoch darüber nachdenken musste er trotzdem: 'Vielleicht liebt sie mich ja auch? Immerhin ist sie nicht zurückgeschreckt, als wir uns neulich geküsst haben...' Beim Gedanken an den Kuss lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, sie im Arm zu halten. Danach hätte er so gerne mit ihr darüber geredet, ihr gesagt, was er empfand. Aber da war wieder dieser Moment gewesen, den er zu lange gewartet hatte, dann hatte er wieder nichts sagen können. Wieder hatte er den richtigen Zeitpunkt verstreichen lassen, ohne seine Chance zu nutzen. 'Chance? Was machst du dir eigentlich vor, Rabb?' Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, aber diesmal mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. In seinem Kopf argumentierten schon wieder zwei Stimmen gegeneinander. Die eine gehörte seinem Verstand, der kühl argumentierte, welche Punkte gegen ein Gespräch mit Mac über seine Gefühle sprachen, die andere war die Stimme seines Herzens, die ihm sagte: 'Tu es! Rede mit ihr! Sag ihr, was du empfindest! Was hast du schon zu verlieren?' Da schaltete sich wieder sein Verstand ein: 'Sie. Du könntest sie verlieren, und zwar für immer.' Sein Herz sehnte sich nach Mac und wies in an, doch noch zum Weihnachtsfest der Roberts zu gehen. Sein Verstand war natürlich wieder anderer Meinung. Schließlich entschloss er sich aber doch, auf sein Herz zu hören. "Ich muss jetzt los, Dad, ich muss zu Mac. Wenn ich ihr schon nicht sagen kann, dass ich sie liebe, dann will ich wenigstens so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen. Bye, Dad, und frohe Weihnachten, wo immer du auch sein magst."

Harm ging zurück zu seinem Auto und schnallte sich an. Eigentlich wollte er gar keine Musik hören, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu, das Radio anzuschalten. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden wollte er es wieder abschalten, als er den Song erkannte, ein typisches Weihnachtslied, doch wieder veranlasste ihn diese Kraft, es nicht zu tun. Er fuhr los. Kurz bevor er bei Bud und Harriet ankam, begann ein neues Lied im Radio.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
I know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms"

Inzwischen hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Der Song beschrieb genau das, was er für Mac empfand. Sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er für sie geschaffen war, nur für sie. Sie war diejenige, mit der er sein Leben teilen und zusammen sterben wollte. Sie war der andere Teil seines Selbst. Ohne sie fehlte ihm die Luft zum Atmen, ohne sie konnte er einfach nicht leben. Als die letzten Takte des Liedes zu ende waren konnte er nichts mehr sehen vor Tränen, aber sein Auto stand glücklicherweise schon in der Einfahrt der Roberts.

* * *

A/N: So, ein Kapitel habe ich noch, wenn ihr wollt! ;) 


	5. Schicksal

So, hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. ;)

* * *

19:36 Ortszeit  
Haus der Roberts  
Washington, D.C. 

Die Party war in vollem Gange. Alle waren da: Mac, der Admiral, der Gunny, die Gastgeber Bud und Harriet natürlich sowie deren kleiner Sohn AJ, Mikey, Sturgis, Mic und auch Jennifer Coates. Dementsprechend ging es ziemlich laut zu und so hörte niemand das Auto, das in die Einfahrt fuhr. Niemand außer Mac. Diese ging auf Harriet zu und fragte, ob inzwischen eigentlich alle da waren. Harriet bejahte und wollte gerade nach dem Grund für diese Frage erkundigen, als AJ angerannt kam, sein Spielzeug hinter sich her ziehend. Das lenkte Harriet erst einmal ab und Mac nutzte eben diese Ablenkung, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Sie lief zur Eingangstür und öffnete diese. Sie erkannte Harms SUV sofort. 'Was macht er denn hier?' fragte sie sich. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass er doch gekommen war, ließ sie zittern. Und was sie dann sah, hatte noch einen viel stärkeren Effekt, ihr wurde heiß und kalt. 'Mein Gott, weint er etwa? Ob etwas passiert ist? Nein, nicht Mattie, bitte nicht. Das darf nicht sein.' Sie beobachtete, wie er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und ausstieg.

Harm erblickte Mac sofort. Sie sah atemberaubend aus in ihrem samtig schwarzen Kleid. Es lächelte sie an und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass alles in Ordnung war. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht verkeifen, ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm ging.

"Harm, ist alles okay?"

"Klar, wieso auch nicht? Was machst du hier draußen?"

"Ich habe dich kommen gehört", antwortete Mac ehrlich.

"Dann lass uns mal 'rein gehen", sagte Harm und nahm ihre Hand vorsichtig in seine. Mac hielt den Atem an, als sie seine warme Haut spürte.

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", wollte sie wissen.

Er flüsterte: "Ich hatte doch noch Lust auf eine Party. Außerdem habe ich dich vermisst..."

'Wow!', dachte Mac. 'Was bedeutet das jetzt wieder?'

Sie hatten inzwischen die Eingangstür erreicht und so hörten die anderen Harm noch bevor sie ihn sahen.

Sobald er und Mac den Raum betraten, wurde es still. Auf allen Gesichtern tauchte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Harm wissen.

Niemand sagte etwas, nur Harriet deutete mit einem Finger auf eine Stelle weiter oben an der Tür. Das war Antwort genug, denn nun sahen Mac und Harm den Mistelzweig, und sie standen direkt darunter. Er sagte mit seinem berühmten Fliegerlächeln:

"Tja, was für ein Zufall. Da können wir wohl nichts gegen machen..."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen berührten sich leicht. Alle Anwesenden beobachteten die Szene aufmerksam und immer noch lächelnd. Kurz darauf ging alles wieder seinen normalen Gang. Harm begrüßte jeden und Harriet erklärte, dass Essen sei nun fertig, woraufhin sich alle an ihre Plätze begaben. Harm und Mac saßen sich direkt gegenüber und nahmen das ganze Mahl hindurch nur ganz selten den Blick voneinander. Sie waren wie gefesselt. Die Anderen waren zu sehr in ihre Gespräche vertieft, aber Harriet bemerkte natürlich das seltsame Benehmen ihrer beiden Freunde. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie sich vor, mehr darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Nach dem Essen unterhielten sich alle weiter miteinander, diesmal in kleinen Gruppen. Harriet passte einen Moment ab, in dem Sturgis nicht beschäftigt war und ergriff das Wort:

"Sir, wissen Sie, was mit dem Colonel und dem Commander los ist? Sie benehmen sich so eigenartig..."

Sturgis entgegnete:

"Ja, ich habe es auch gemerkt und frage mich, ob zwischen ihnen etwas passiert ist."

Nun war Harriet vollkommen in ihrem Element. Sie wurde immer aufgeregter.

"Glauben Sie? Aber das hätten sie uns doch gesagt, oder nicht?"

Doch diese Frage konnte auch Sturgis nicht beantworten, also beschloss Harriet, direkt mit Mac zu reden.

"Ma'am, darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?", begann sie vorsichtig, als Mac gerade allein in einer Ecke stand.

Mac antwortete lächelnd:

"Aber nur, wenn Sie aufhören, mich Ma'am zu nennen!"

"Okay... Mac. Ich wollte fragen, was denn momentan zwischen Ihnen und dem Commander los ist?"

"Nichts ist los, was soll denn sein?", fragte Mac nervös.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe gemerkt, wie Sie beide sich angesehen haben..."

Harriet wusste, dass sie sich mit diesem Kommentar weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Eine leichte röte stieg in Macs Wangen und sie entgegnete etwas härter als beabsichtigt:

"Das müssen Sie sich eingebildet haben. Es ist alles wie immer."

Daraufhin nickte Harriet zwar, aber Mac wusste, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte.

Ein paar Meter weiter unterhielten sich Harm und Sturgis über das gleiche Thema.

"Sagen Sie mal, Harm, was läuft eigentlich zwischen Ihnen und Mac?"

Harms entsetze Antwort kam etwas zu schnell:

"Nichts! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

"Nun, jeder hier konnte sehen, wie ihr zwei euch angestarrt habt."

Sturgis versuchte, einen freundschaftlichen Ton einzuschlagen, um Harm nicht zu reizen. Doch das schlug fehl.

"Das haben wir gar nicht!"

"Harm, ich bin's, mir können Sie es sagen."

Harm dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Sturgis hatte Recht, ihm konnte er es sagen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, brannte er darauf, es jemandem mitzuteilen.

"Okay... Also, neulich waren Mac und ich zusammen auf dem Weihnachtmarkt. Als wir auf dem Riesenrad waren, gab es ein Problem mit dem Strom. Also saßen wir eine Weile dort oben fest. Wir haben uns ganz normal unterhalten, aber irgendwann..."

Er brach ab, aber Sturgis ließ nicht locker:

"Irgendwann was?"

"Irgendwann haben wir uns geküsst..."

Jetzt lächelte Sturgis plötzlich.

"Wirklich? Aber das ist doch wunderbar!"

Harm erwiderte leise: "Das war es auch, aber danach haben wir nicht mehr davon gesprochen. Aber etwas hat sich zwischen uns verändert seitdem."

"Ja natürlich hat sich etwas verändert! Sie sollten mit ihr darüber reden, am besten jetzt gleich."

Nun war Sturgis nicht mehr zu stoppen. Also hatten er und Harriet doch richtig gelegen.

"Ich weiß nicht... Es ist bestimmt besser, wenn ich es auf sich beruhen lasse", antwortete Harm nachdenklich.

Sturgis konterte: "Nein! Sie werden jetzt mit Mac reden, auf der Stelle!"

Harm musste lachen: "Ist das ein Befehl?"

Sein Freund nickte nur leicht, klopfte Harm auf die Schulter und wünschte ihm "Viel Glück!" Dann gesellte er sich zu den anderen Gästen.

Harms Blick suchte derweil Mac, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Schon näherte sich Harriet mit dem kleinen AJ, der seinem Patenonkel gute Nacht sagen wollte. Harm gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Bevor sie endgültig mit AJ in Richtung Kinderzimmer verschwindet, flüstert sie Harm noch zu:

"Wenn Sie den Colonel suchen, sie ist auf der Terrasse."

Harm nickte nur und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg. Allerdings kamen wieder diese Zweifel in ihm auf. Zweifel, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, was er vorhatte. Das ließ in erneut zögern, aber schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

Mac stand auf der Terrasse und ließ ihren Blick durch den verschneiten Garten streifen. Ihre Gedanken waren noch bei dem Gespräch mit Harriet und somit auch bei Harm. Sie fragte sich, warum es zwischen ihnen immer diese magischen Momente gab, aber nie mehr daraus wurde. Sie wünschte sich mehr als alles andere, dass es mehr sein würde als nur ein flüchtiger Augenblick. Sie wollte alles, die Ewigkeit mit ihm. Sie wollte in der Lage sein, ihn zu küssen, wann sie Lust dazu hatte. Sie wollte ihm nah sein, abends zusammen mit ihm ins Bett gehen und morgens neben ihm aufwachen. Sie wollten einen Ring an ihrer linken Hand, sie wollte Kinder, die durchs Haus rannten. Ja, all das wollte sie. 'Aber ich werde es nie bekommen...' Sie seufzte. 'Warum kann es nicht einfacher sein? Bud und Harriet haben es doch auch geschafft, warum wir nicht? Mit jedem Moment, den ich mit ihm verbringe, wird mein Verlangen stärker, ihn auf ewig für mich zu haben.'

So in Gedanken versunken hörte sie Harm nicht, der inzwischen auch auf der Terrasse war.

'Mein Gott, sie ist so wunderschön' war alles, was er denken konnte. Schon sie zu beobachten brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Er näherte sich ihr langsam. Mit jedem Schritt ging sein Puls schneller und als er direkt hinter ihr stand, dachte er, sein Herz müsste zerspringen. Er zögerte noch eine Sekunde, aber dann schlang er von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Als Mac plötzlich zwei Arme fühlte, die sich um ihren Körper schlossen, erschrak sie nicht im Geringsten. Sie hatte schon kurz zuvor gefühlt, dass er da war. Sie hatte seine Nähe gespürt als wäre die Temperatur plötzlich um mehrere Grad gestiegen. Ihr wurde tatsächlich ziemlich warm, als seine Hände nun auf ihr lagen. Auf ein Mal glitt eine Sterschnuppe über den Nachthimmel. Sowohl Mac als auch Harm sahen sie und wünschten sich etwas. Nur wussten sie nicht, dass sie sich beide das Gleiche wünschten. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und genossen es einfach nur, sich endlich so nah zu sein. Nach einer Weile durchbrach Mac die Stille:

"Es ist wunderschön hier. Siehst du, wie der Schnee glitzert?"

"Ja", hauchte er gegen ihre Wange. Sie drehte sich langsam in Harms Armen, dann sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen. Nach einem tiefen Blick versanken sie schließlich in einem Kuss, der endlich ihre Liebe besiegelte. Sie merkten gar nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Ein Mann hatte die Szene durch ein Fenster beobachtet. Er dachte 'Da werde ich wohl einige Telefonate führen müssen...', lächelte und begab sich wieder zu den Anderen.

Mac beendete nach einer Weile den Kuss und Harm fragte sie atemlos:

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wieder 'rein gehen, es ist doch etwas kühl hier."

Sie antwortete mit einem Funkeln in den Augen:

"Gute Idee! Und wir könnten auch noch mal unter dem Mistelzweig durchgehen..."

Darüber musste Harm lachen. Schließlich gingen sie Arm in Arm ins Haus. Das Jahr endete für sie so wunderbar, endlich hatten sie einander gefunden. Nun war das Paar gespannt, was das nächste Jahr für sie bereithalten würde. Es würde ein gutes Jahr werden, so viel war sicher.

**Ende**

* * *

A/N: So, das war's dann. :) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, besonders an alle, die gereviewt (gibt es dieses Wort? _-lol-_) haben oder es noch tun werden, vor allem an firegirl18, die bis jetzt zu jedem Kapitel eine Review geschrieben hat. Danke. 

Yours, Isa ---


End file.
